The Way Things Were
by EmeraldGreenEYES
Summary: R&R. Hermione is angry at Ron and Harry and they are unaware why. Hermione seeks comfort from someone you wouldn't expect. Draco Malfoy. He's trying to take advantage of her and Harry and Ron aren't there to help. DMHG HGRW
1. I'm Sorry

**The Way Things Were**

_A Dramatic Tale_

This story is going to be written like a story called Of Notes and Bets. I'm sorry if they don't approve of me using their idea, but their is a totally different plot and characters, it's just a cool idea.

Harry Potter

**Ronald Weasley**

Hermione Granger

_Draco Malfoy_

**Crabbe**

**_Goyle_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Hermione I'm sorry okay! How many times do I have to say it!**

Until you mean it.

Harsh. Hermione, you could atleast tell Ron what he did.

If he doesn't know he doesn't deserve to be told. And it's none of your buisness what he did Harry, so keep your oversized head out of this.

**In what terms are we speaking of when we say "head."**

Not funny Ron. Hermione's really upset.

Don't try and redeem yourself Potter. Any one who even talks to that filthy rat is low in my book.

**Hermione! What in the bloody hell did I do!?!**

Shove off Ron. Just trust me. This time you wont be forgiven.

**I wonder what her problem is...**

Ron! You have NO heart. Whatever you did really hurt Hermione and she's pretty upset, you honestly need to be kinder towards her.

**It's not my fault everything I say she takes offensively. I have no idea what I'm saying half the time. Oh god.**

What? WHAT? RON!

**Just look where Hermione is.**

Oh she's just with Draco. SHE'S WITH DRACO! This can't be good. She's going to get her heart walked all over like she did last time.

**Yes and she'll come running back to you and me crying and asking for forgiveness...and ya no what we'll say? We'll shut her down! Make her feel really low for being so rude without reason! Making her wish she had been kinder during her time of the month!**

Ron! How can you say those things? Hermione is a girl! Do you know what happens when girl's are sad and they seek comfort from guys like Draco? They take advantage of them! He's going to be kind just cause he thinks he can get some! And then Hermione's going to feel used and low and all this crap!

**You know all that just from who's she's sitting with? Who's shoulder she's sobbing into? Who's hand she's holding? Who's hand is on her....WAIT!! GET YOUR HAND OFF OF HER YOU LOATHSOME PEICE OF**

Ron! Breath. She's not yours anymore.

**I was going to say poop I swear.**

Okay Ron. Whatever you say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's okay Hermione. Ron and Potter are worthless and I'm glad you finally saw that. It just pained me to see you with them, the way Ron always taunted you and acted like you were his property. Hermione I would never do that to you. You mean so much to me. I honestly and truly mean that. All those mean things I've done. They were to impress you._

I know Draco. And I could see myself with a guy like you. Handsome, smart, caring. Unlike those pathetic excueses for human beings. I'm just so glad I saw who they really were and who you really are. You are wonderful Draco.That's why I am so glad we're back together. I think I can really be happy with you.

_Hermione that means alot to me. I think I can be happy with you forever!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Did you really mean all that gushy shit you said to Hermione, Draco?**

_Of course not! What do you take me for? Some sort of Fag!_

**_Then why'd you say it?_**

_To get her into bed. God you two are idiotic._

**Does it really work?**

_Well she's meeting me tonight in the astronomy tower alone. What does that say to you?_

**_Do you need a condom?_**

_What kind of question is that you pathetic, illiteral, sex crazed, manac!_

**_It was just a question._**

_Yeah, well it was a dumb one. Go beat someone up or eat or something._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

What do you guys think?? Review please! This is my second fic ever! And if you are wondering about my other one Breathing Underwater. I'm updating tomorrow January 2nd 2005. Tata and thanks for reading!

Moll


	2. The Astronomy Tower

**The Way Things Were**

_Chapter Two_

**A/N: RR Please! Criticism and reviews keep me going. If you like what you see then tell me and I'll put up the next chapter! Also, they aren't notes it's dialogue, don't let it confuse you lol. But, if there is a note in here I'll let ya know. Keep Rocking! Moll**

**

* * *

Harry Potter**

**Ronald Weasley**

Hermione Granger

_Draco Malfoy_

**Crabbe**

_**Goyle**_

_**

* * *

((At midnight Hermione Granger sneaks out of her bed and goes to the Astronomy Tower. There she sees Draco waiting for her.))**_

Hey Draco. I'm so glad your here. I was worried for a bit that you wouldn't show up.

_No problem 'Mione. Anything for you. _((Draco moved closer to Hermione))

Yes, I know. I'm so glad we're going to spend the whole night just talking, I'm glad I can trust you.

((Draco's look (which was a smile) fell))

_Yeah. Talk is good. So why is it that you are mad at Weasel?_

Well, you know we broke up because he cheated on me with that stupid Veela Fluer Delacour. Well recently Ron and the "Veela" did some things again, and well they went further then I have ever gone with Ron. Anyways, I heard him telling Harry that was one of the reasons why he cheated on me. because I was to "prude" for him. So basically the fact that he and Fleur did some things hurts because I honestly still love Ron. And the fact that that is why he cheated on me, well I have enough to be angry about don't you think? Or am I overreacting?

_No Hermione you're not ovverreacting at all. Actually I would be madder at them if I were you. Let's sit._

((As they sat on the ground Draco moved closer to Hermione so basically they were closer than shoulder to shoulder.))

Thank you so much for listening to me Draco. It really means so much to me. ((She said this with a look of concern and thanks on her face. Then she rose from her seat, kissed Draco on the cheek and left him in the Astrononmy Tower.))

* * *

**How'd it go? Did you knock her up?**

_No. She just wanted to talk! Women! God._

_**Well what did she say?**_

_You wouldn't be able to understand if you tried. Good night you stupid excuses for human beings._

_

* * *

Ron, come on think about it what have you said to Hermione recently to make her hate you. Does she know about you and Fleur? Could she have over hear one of our conversations?_

**Do you think I know? And the sad thing is I still love Hermione. I never meant to hurt her cheating on her with Fleur this summer? I mean yeah I know what I was doing but I don't know why I didn't stop it. It's all my fault. And you know Harry, you can go talk to Hermione if you want. You don't have to be my friend.**

Ron. I'm not gunna ditch you. Don't worry. Just ask someone who might know what you did. I'm not sure, maybe Parvati or Lavendar?

**They won't even look at me Harry. Obviously they know. Could you do me a favor?**

Sure.

**Could you ask them?**

I'm not promising anything but I'll try.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter was chilche and rather dumb but I'm sorry I just need chapters like this at first to get into the story. Please no flames on this one! Keep Rocking! Moll**


End file.
